


生

by Auroradiation



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: M/M, Written by SaltyMoon
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation
Summary: 首先，我得先说明一点。我是不爱维克多·弗兰肯斯坦的。
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	生

首先，我得先说明一点。我是不爱维克多·弗兰肯斯坦的。

我所遭受的最大的痛苦——存在——全拜他所赐，和他人没有一点关系。他修习一门已被时代遗忘的手艺，动用一批亵渎而离奇的用具，犯了被世俗与宗教双双唾弃的大罪，苦心孤诣，不假人手地把我带到这个世上，却又不肯爱我。我有时候感觉自己被他骗进了某种陷阱，真没道理啊，他造我就是为了害我么？

杀死他的朋友时，我异常冷静。这是报复吗？或者说，这是恰当的报复吗？我无法回答。他创造了我，而我只能拙劣地回以死亡。存在之苦百死而不能及……我没有他那样的手，无法回以同样的折磨，我的手只能扼在人的喉咙上。而就在我把手放到那人的喉咙上的那一刻，我突然明白了一切。  
接下来的几分钟里，我沉默着加大力度，看着对方健康的白色皮肤，逐渐泛出与我手指相同的颜色。我看着他眼珠暴突，口唇发胀，手指痉挛，浑身上下除了那头据说在死后也仍会增长的头发以外，没有一样保持原形……杀死一个人需要五分钟，而死亡却只发生在一瞬。我屏息凝神，想要捕捉到奇迹降临的那一秒。

我没找到。

那种转换太迅捷了，也太过静默。后来，当我回忆起这件事时，我突然产生一种想法：或许，维克多·弗兰肯斯坦也曾如此竭尽全力地注视着某个将死之人，想要见证死亡如何来临，生人如何被其征服，决绝地抛下亲友……又或者，他并非刻意如此，只是他送别某人时，正巧目睹了它的发生……但这都是后来的事了。当时我的想法很简单，我在心中问那个造我的人：这就是你想要阻止的东西吗？

这么说吧，我是因为领悟了这一点，才能够全心全意地恨他、彻头彻尾地从爱他的惯性中逃掉的。在我杀死他朋友的那一天，我意识到，或许我的诞生，也只不过是因为他想扭转某人的死。

而死于我所遭受的痛苦相比，何其的微不足道。

最后，我没有办法，还是逃到他身边。我像是一只不被欢迎的野兽，挣脱脐带后，却发现还是只能回到子宫里。我的母亲呢，当然和世上的一切一样，都是恨我的。但是他死了，尸体只比北极的天气稍微温暖那么一丁点，我把头埋在他的胸前，因为这一丁点的温差而感到快乐。

在我死前，我短暂地做了一个梦，梦里是现实的复写，是我和维克多唯一一次争吵。在那场争吵里，他用来指责我的武器不是他为了创造我所付出的心血，也不是他如何崇高，给了我生的权柄……他说，在一切完工后，我没有休息，撑着疲惫的身躯，在将熄的灯前等着奇迹降临……可五分钟后，你睁开眼睛……瞧我获得了怎样的成功啊！

于是我得以知道，那是我人生中，唯一享受了他的善意的五分钟。

我还是要说，我不爱他——我根本就不爱他。只是我无处可去，就像他也无处可去，大好生命都枉费在追捕我这一事上。你们不能因为他手里拎着猎枪，而我用手指摩擦着他的脸颊，就认为他恨我而我爱他……或许这一切都是反过来的；又或许这一切也没什么分别……不管是爱还是恨，人最终还不是去一个地方？就像又有谁能真的去爱死亡或者恨死亡？

人被冻死，究竟要花上多久呢？而平白无故的暴死、身体被某种不曾察觉的隐秘疾病摧枯拉朽的毁灭……又要花上多久呢？我在入睡前许了愿，很希望自己能梦见自己躺在维克多的那张台子……

而寒风在命运把我们击中前将一切都杀死。


End file.
